


Silver and Gold

by DottoraQN



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Yussa Errenis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fucking on the hoard, Gold Dragon!Yussa, Knotting, Other, Sub Essek Thelyss, The Full Scrooge McDuck, Trans Essek Thelyss, Trans Male Character, consentual ownership, ownership play, yes of course Yussa has a knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: Instead of Essek exiling himself to Eisselcross, he has been found out. The Umavi pleads his case, and he is sent to Nicodranas to live out his days away from the beacon in the warmest and brightest place that the Bright Queen could think of. There, he finds a friend and lover in Yussa Errenis, the Gold Dragon hiding in plain sight within Tidepeak Tower. When the dynasty comes knocking, having changed their mind, Essek finds himself protected by his Gold Dragon friend, Yussa telling the Dynasty assassins that they will not take what belongs to him. The following ensues.I may very well wright the above, but I gotta finish Devil Went Down to Zadash first, so have some porn.
Relationships: Yussa Errenis/Essek Thelyss
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WMitone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WMitone/gifts), [aguefortalumna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguefortalumna/gifts), [bunnymauk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymauk/gifts).



> Essek is trans in this fic, but I use the words cock and dick to describe him.
> 
> For Gail and Lanna and Bunny, because you three are the WORST influence.

“Yussa...” Essek said hesitantly, “I don’t know how to thank you for what you’ve done for me.”

“Do not mention it,” Yussa said, walking out from behind the curtain in the sitting room. “I would have done the same for anyone, especially a fellow arcanist. No one deserves that.”

“Yes, but...” the drow murmured. Yussa stepped over to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

“But what, my moon?” he said fondly, smiling down at the drow.

“You can hardly call yourself an arcanist in my presence, no?” Essek asked, raising an eyebrow. Yussa laughed at that, sitting next to Essek on the sofa.

“You are so eager to see my other form again?”

Essek sighed and crossed his legs, squirming a little in his seat. “I... wouldn’t say no... you didn’t let me see you, fully, last time.”

“Oh, Essek,” Yussa intoned, reaching over and drawing the drow into a tender kiss. Essek kissed back, wrapping his arms around Yussa’s neck and melting against the other man. When the kiss finally broke, Yussa continued: “I don’t want to hurt you, love.”

“You won’t,” Essek breathed, his fingers going to the clasps on Yussa’s tunic. He undid one frog closure before he found his wrists gripped in a shining golden claw, a possessive growl originating deep in Yussa’s throat.

“I want you,” Yussa said, his brown skin shimmering golden in the candlelight. Essek moaned, tensing his thighs and rolling his hips.

“Take me,” he gasped as Yussa pulled his arms above his head. “Make me a part of your collection.”

“Oh, darling,” Yussa murmured, pressing his lips to Essek’s throat. “You already are.”

Essek moaned again and suddenly he was floating, wrapped in the warm blanket of Yussa’s _Telekinesis_. With his claw still on Essek’s wrists, Yussa snapped his fingers and a spinning purple portal appeared in front of them. On the other side, Essek opened his eyes wide as he was greeted with the sight of Yussa’s hoard. Gemstones spilled out of chests, gold cascaded down mountains, hundreds of thousands of platinum were scattered everywhere, the reflection of the gold in the platinum pieces creating the illusion of twice as much gold. In the center of the room, with several coins scattered across the blankets, was a large four poster bed. The deep red velvet coverlet and heavy purple curtains accented the wrought iron of the frame, the bed seeming perfectly in place with the rest of the opulence surrounding them.

Yussa deposited Essek on the bed with a slight thump, all of the air leaving Essek’s lungs at once. Inhaling deeply, Essek propped himself up on his elbows to look around while Yussa disappeared behind the bed. Amongst the piles of gold, platinum, and gemstones, there were items that Essek noticed scattered throughout the piles. He recognized multiple Immovable Rods, several Scrying Orbs, a pile of golden scarabs, and weapons of every variety. When Yussa returned, he had several vials in his hands and he tossed them to the bed, quickly turning to divest himself of his robe. Essek looked over the flasks, noticing several of the tell tale red hues of Potions of Healing.

“A precaution,” Yussa said, following Essek’s gaze. Essek swallowed and pulled his shirt over his head, shivering at the cold air against his bare torso. Yussa looked over him hungrily, his tongue flicking between his lips. If Essek hadn’t known better, he would have said Yussa’s tongue was forked.

“How do you want me?” Essek asked, the ache between his thighs becoming more pronounced by the minute. Luckily he had left his high boots by the front door when he entered the tower.

“My prized possession,” Yussa growled, his form seeming to waiver like heat off a cobblestone road. When Essek blinked the white haired, tanned elf that he knew was no longer standing in front of him. Instead, he was met with the visual of something similar to Yussa’s elven form, but accented by golden scales. Horns in the shape of a crown adorned Yussa’s head, his white hair having grown to flow around the horns perfectly. His fingers grew longer, opalescent talons protruding from all but his left index and middle fingers. Yussa rolled his shoulders and a tail and pair of wings snaked out from behind him, the wings unfurling behind him and catching the light of the candles and torches scattered throughout the room. Gasping, Essek unconsciously scooted back a few inches, awed at the half dragon form of his lover. When his transformation was complete, Yussa continued, “do you like me like this?”

“ _Yes..._ ” Essek whined, looking down at the claws that had grown from Yussa’s feet as well. The only part of his partner that he couldn’t see was Yussa’s legs, which were still covered in the dark brown leggings he usually wore. “Please... let me see you... your grace.”

Snapping his claws, Yussa strode forward, his leggings disappearing in a flash. Between his legs hung a thick golden cock, scales and ridges still filling out. He reached the bed and snapped his talons again, the slick between Essek’s legs suddenly cool and exposed to the air. He spread his legs and reached his arms up, grasping the bars of the headboard tightly. Yussa ran a finger up his slit, causing Essek’s hips to buck involuntarily. The dragon chuckled and with a flick of his wrist, golden ropes slithered out from under the bed, trussing Essek into a frog tie. More ropes joined the others, twining around Essek’s torso and forming an ornamental harness. The pressure of the knots and Yussa’s gentle petting made Essek relax instantly, his mind fogging over in submission.

“Before we get started,” Yussa said, his voice halfway between the smooth tones of his elven form and the guttural growl of his dragon shape. “I want to make sure that you are okay with me referring to you as my property... and that you have your word.”

“Beacon,” Essek gasped, Yussa’s fingers never having left him. “Yes, Yussa, I am yours, always. I am but a simple piece of your abundant treasure, your grace.”

“Yes,” Yussa said, his growl becoming more pronounced. “So good that you know your place, my jewel. Even though you are my favorite, you are still _mine._ ”

Essek whined and nodded, tugging his arms experimentally against the ropes that bound his wrists to the headboard. Yussa continued to tease at his entrance, sweeping over his cock lightly at each moan that fell from Essek’s lips. Suddenly, Essek felt Yussa’s two fingers slide into him with little resistance, tips pressing into his front wall lightly.

“More!” Essek gasped, his hips twitching against their restraints. “Please, more, your grace. I can take it.”

“I already said I don’t wish to hurt you, my jewel,” Yussa rumbled. “It wouldn’t be very responsible of me to break my expensive toys, would it?”

“What if - _ah!_ ” Essek cried out as he felt the fingers inside him start to swell, slowly growing to reach the actual size of one of Yussa’s claws. The pressure and stretch were delicious, and Essek groaned at the thought of Yussa’s thick cock inside of him, continuing, “ _hnnng_ \- What if your toy wants to be broken?”

“Oh don’t worry, pet,” Yussa said, crooking his fingers again and making Essek gasp. “I plan to break you, but not beyond reasonable repair.”

Essek laughed, unable to help himself. “Essek Thelyss, fucked to death by a dragon. What a way for me to die after avoiding death for so long.”

“Maybe only ‘little deaths’ for right now, my moon,” Yussa said, chuckling. Essek nodded and squirmed as he felt Yussa’s fingers begin to swell again.

They continued like that for a time, Yussa letting Essek adjust to the stretch while petting him all over, teasing him to the edge and backing off, but never letting Essek’s arousal flag. After the last edge, Essek cried out, feeling his cock twitch as Yussa drew his hand away. The feeling of emptiness that came over Essek almost overwhelmed him, a whine and pleas pouring out of his mouth, “Please, your grace, I need you, I’m incomplete without you, your grace, you make me feel so full, I need you back inside of me.”

“Patience, little one,” Yussa said, licking his fingers clean. Essek groaned and his eyes snapped to Yussa’s cock, thick and heavy and long between Yussa’s legs. Yussa grabbed one of the flasks from the corner of the bed and uncorked it, pouring the contents over his length. He spread the oil across his cock slowly, relishing the touch of his own hand. Whining at the visual, Essek tried to thrust his hips forward, anything to let Yussa know that he was ready for him.

A moment later, Yussa crawled over to Essek, running a taloned hand down the drow’s ribs. Essek shivered and gasped, forcing himself to relax and prepare himself for Yussa’s cock. Essek had done plenty of research on dragons in his lifetime, especially their more... intimate anatomy, as a young boy. His previous coupling with Yussa, despite lacking in penetration, had confirmed it: Yussa had a knot and the thought of Yussa coming inside of him was the most erotic thing Essek had ever experienced. He felt the tip of Yussa’s cock against his entrance and whined, begging for it with his eyes.

The dragon chuckled, petting over Essek’s stomach with his clawed hand, barely making contact and causing the drow to wriggle even more. He slowly, ever so slowly, pushed forward, Essek stretching around his cock. The fullness was _immaculate._ Essek heard cries of pleasure and heaving breaths, vaguely aware that they were coming from his own mouth. When he felt Yussa’s scaled hips connect with his own he let out a final whimper, opening his eyes and craning his neck to get a better look at where they were joined.The golden scales against his indigo skin looked beautiful; Essek had never thought that gold was a good color on himself, but he’d sooner be damned by all nine betrayer gods than think that now. Royal blue and gold complimented each other, just as the two arcanists of differences did.

“Y-your grace,” murmured Essek, his cock aching to be touched. He was close enough to release that he could feel his cock poking out of its hood, just barely touching the scales of Yussa’s length as the dragon began to move. The friction was just barely not enough to push Essek over the edge, despite the ridges of Yussa’s cock pressing on him in all the right places. As Yussa began to move faster, Essek felt the dragon’s claws dig into his side and he gasped out, “Inside! Please, your grace, please, I need it.”

“You need it, do you?” Yussa growled, continuing to slam his hips against Essek’s. “You want me to claim you in more ways than I already have?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Essek cried, gasping as Yussa changed his angle, grinding into Essek’s cock with every thrust. “Mark me, show everyone that I belong to you and only you, inside and out!”

Yussa gasped and thrust once more, his hips flush against Essek’s as he spilled inside of him. Essek whined, trying to move his hips to get more friction against his cock, anything that would let him cum. The stretch of Yussa’s knot was heady, the slight pain adding to Essek’s pleasure. He felt two fingers stroke over where he was connected to his partner and suddenly those fingers were on his cock, Yussa rolling it beneath the fingers with trimmed talons.

With how keyed up and close he was, Essek came almost instantly, Yussa’s fingers on his dick, the stretch of Yussa’s cock within him, and the warmth of Yussa’s cum all working together to push him over the edge. He screamed, back arching almost impossibly with the way that he was tied to the lush bed. When he came back to himself, Essek found that Yussa was still seated inside him, a clawed hand petting over his stomach gently.

“I am sorry, my love,” Yussa said gently, continuing his ministrations. “I should have told you exactly how long this would last.”

Essek scoffed and reached out to grab Yussa’s other hand, finding his arms freed from their bindings. “If I did not know what was involved, I would not have asked for it. Though this,” he gestured to his swollen stomach and smirked, “was unanticipated and highly evocative of future... encounters.”

Yussa’s half dragon half elven features softened and he looked at Essek tenderly. “You truly are a treasure, my moon.”

“And you spoil me, my lord,” Essek replied, smirk growing into a half smile. Yussa bent to kiss him and Essek melted into his grasp, moaning into the kiss and feeling his cheeks color as his hips twitched involuntarily against Yussa’s.

“You are not done yet?” Yussa said, pulling back and looking over Essek.

“I can hardly help myself, the thought of you filling me with your release, being connected to you while you do, it is arousing,” Essek said, moaning as Yussa ran a claw lightly over one of Essek’s nipples. He bent down and pressed a tender kiss to one of the scars that sat just under Essek’s pectoral and Essek whined, wrapping his arms around Yussa and grabbing onto one of the dragon’s horns.

“I want to see you come apart on my cock, I want to wring every last orgasm out of you that I can,” Yussa growled into Essek’s neck and Essek gasped as Yussa’s fingers found his cock again.

“Please!” he cried, “Please, my lord, continue to ruin me for everyone else, my body is yours to ravage as you wish. Make me cry from your cock and your fingers.”

And so Yussa did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ And thank you so much to everyone in the widomauk discord for being horny for dragon fucking. It's always a confidence booster to have 10 people dogpile on me telling me how hot something is <3 I love you all so much!


End file.
